Middlemen
by verity candor
Summary: Set in the Maddox Malfoy Universe. Albus Potter reveals his possession of compromising knowledge. Maddox reveals her own. A truce is called. Almost.


_Middlemen_

"Oh no…Oh nonono, please!" Maddox groaned to herself. If that scruffy head of hair belonged to who she thought it did…

Since her confrontation with Albus King-of-Morons Potter a few months ago, the rancour between the two students had reached an all–time high.

They had hit the point of nearly daily screaming matches, and furious attempts to undermine the other, that frequently got far (far) out of hand. So seeing the idiot leaning against the wall next to her dormitory… Maddox would rank being woken up by a manticore higher.

"Well, well, well… look who it is. Mad Malfoy herself." Albus Potter grinned smugly at her, and Maddox resisted the impulse to smash his stupid white teeth in.

"Potter." She said flatly. "You're blocking the door to my Common Room."

"I know." He said cheerfully. "I just thought you might like to know some interesting information I'd learned about you."

She scowled. "I don't care. Go away."

"Mad! You're breaking my heart."

"Well, heaven knows _someone _has to."

He scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alina Joseph? Monica Madderley? Ellen Provost? Why do you keep dating my friends?"

He relaxed again, "Well, they're attractive. Unlike you. Plus, it bothers you. Why, have a problem?"

She bristled. Attractive, unlike her? For his information… but no, that would be sinking to his level. She hadn't sunk _that _low yet. "Yes, I do have a problem, actually. All I hear about in classes is ooh, he's so attractive, ooh, he's so charming." Maddox said instead, fluttering her eyes and fanning herself. She dropped the act, and shot a cold look at him "It's idiotic."

Potter rolled his eyes. "I dunno why you're so interested in my dating habits, but –"

"I'm not!"

He smirked, "_- but_, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"And I already said, I don't care what you came to talk to me about, go find someone else to bother."

She stormed past him.

"All right, Maddox Medea Malfoy."

She paused, blinked, and turned around again.

"What?"

"Maddox _Medea _Malfoy_. _Tell me, did your mum have a concussion when she named you?"

Maddox glared, eyes narrowed with dislike, "Don't insult my mother. And who told you?"

"Now, now," Potter said, wagging his finger. "I can't reveal my source of information."

"But…" She paused in confusion, "Only Scorpius knows that and–" she stopped at the look on Potter's face.

"Scorpius? _Scorpius _told you?"

"He might have."

"Why?"

"Well, I _might_ have been poking fun of his middle name… and he _might_ have yelled out it wasn't as awful as yours… and I _might_ have said that if he told me, I'd tell him the password to Gryffindor…"

Maddox was aghast, "And he _told you?_"

Potter shrugged, "Maybe. And now he and Rosie _might_ be making merry in the Common Room."

Maddox made a face, "Eurghh. Bad image."

Potter nodded, "Tell me about it. Anyway," he said, dusting off his hands, "Nice talking to you. 'Night." He walked past her.

"Wait. What? That's it?"

He waved over his shoulder and turned the corner. "Ta Mad!" she heard.

She stamped her foot. "You hold it right there, Albus Severus Potter."

His head popped back around the corner, looking gobsmacked. "W-What was that?"

This time Maddox smirked. "Albus Severus Potter. Tell me, was your dad on fairy toadstools when he named you?"

"Hey, shut it about my dad, Malfoy." He said, stomping back up the corridor.

"Hmm, don't like having the tables turned on you, do you, Potter?"

He scowled darkly, "How the hell do you know that, anyway?"

"Well," Maddox began, smirk widening, "I might have had the last vial of Pain Potion for miles, during a time when your cousin Weasley desperately needed it…"

"Oh, gross!" Potter burst out, waving his hands as though trying to shield himself from that particular bit of information, but Maddox continued, ignoring his interruption.

"…and she _might_ have told me that she had some interesting information and five Galleons if I sold… and I just _might_ have taken her up on it…"

Potter looked absolutely livid. "Rosie…_Rosie. _I'm going to _kill _her. Hey, wait –" Potter paused, "Is _that _how the word about 'Sander and Molly got out? Part of that _interesting information _she told you?"

Maddox shrugged, pulling an innocent look, "Might be." Seconds later her devilish smile was back, "Now I'll have something even _more _interesting to talk about…"

Potter looked terrified. Maddox just grinned.

"You can't mean to _tell _people!" He said.

"I won't... but I _do _have some conditions."

"Oh?" Potter said, feigning disinterest, "Do tell, Mad."

"You could quit calling me that for starters." she began, irritatedly, "And, for-Merlin's-sake, stop with the insulting and whatnot, and-"

"No." Potter said, staring at his nails.

"No? Why?"

"Because," Potter said, turning to her, his eyes suddenly gleaming wickedly again, "I happen to have something _pretty interesting _to talk about myself."

Maddox's eyes narrowed, "You _wouldn't_."

He glared, "Only if you don't."

"How do I know _you_ won't?"

Potter raised his right hand, "I solemnly swear not to speak of this. Ever." He intoned. "Now you do it."

"M'not a snitch, Potter."

"Just _do _it."

Maddox rolled her eyes. "I swear not to tell anyone what your middle name is. Happy?" She said, frowning.

He eyed her suspiciously, "I _suppose_."

She returned the look. "So _no one _hears about this, right?"

"Absolutely no one." He said firmly.

"So we're calling a truce?"

"Just on this topic." He said, quickly. "Wouldn't want to be seen running round with a Malfoy.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation either."

"What as prude extraordinaire?"

She opened her mouth to say something again, but Potter warded her off.

"Hey, hey, we're on a truce remember? No yelling." So pursed her lips and just nodded curtly at him. "Okay. But truce is off the second either of us open our mouths about this."

"Okay. Fine." He said, sounding relieved. "That's that. Now I'm really getting out of here." And without so much as a backward glance he walked off. "Ta, Doxy."

"...Doxy?!?! What the- POTTER!!"

His laughter echoed along the hallway.

Oh, she _definitely _didn't like him....

-x-

_The next morning_

"You _promised!_"

"As if you didn't"

" –always knew you were a Slytherin inside!"

"Oh, stop acting all high and mighty! _You're _the one who went and told –!"

"–o to _hell._"

"Hmm, except that would involve staying in your company, wouldn't it?"

Rose poked Scorpius in the shoulder, "Think we should say something about who _actually _told?"

Scorpius stared at the furious duo (who had pulled out their wands at this point) and shook his head. "…Nah… S'more fun this way."

"You know I can think of a couple places you could stick your smart mouth –"

"Don't you _dare _say anything about your cock, Potter!"

"Not even if _you_ paid_ me_, Malfoy –"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

Rose nodded, "I see what you mean." She finished, sniggering.


End file.
